The Legend of DarkStar
by DarkPawz
Summary: DarkPaw is a young tormented apprentice, her sister is totally a mama's kit and her clan is full of cowards. One silly mistake at a Gathering may change all of it, but does she really want it ALL gone? The story takes place decades after the other warriors phenomenon and in an entirely different forest, with only three clans. DuskClan, DawnClan and SunClan. I do not own Warriors.
1. Chapter 1

**Epilogue**

Two apprentices padded into the small clearing of DuskClan. Both of them being she-cats, sisters in fact. But they had _very_ different personalities, the dark and cold DarkPaw and her sister, the bright and bubbly LightPaw.

"DarkPaw! LightPaw! Over here!" A small brown and black spotted tabby yelled from the apprentices den.

The two cats hurried over to the tabby. DarkPaw, the black she-cat with piercing yellow eyes and shaggy fur, glared at the young cat and hissed, "What the DarkForest is wrong with you? Can't you just walk over to us instead of screaming your tail off?"

Her sister, the white blue-eyed she-cat with light grey paws, jumped in surprise and swung her head around to face her sister, " DarkPaw! Don't use that language! Mother would be ashamed!"

"Oh let the old mousebrain be ashamed, I don't care what _she _thinks." DarkPaw growled, stalking over to her nest.

CoalStar, leader of DuskClan and the mother of DarkPaw and LightPaw, expected only the best of her two only kits. She was often found taking them out into the forest and training them herself. But her deputy, LightningHeart, insisted that he trained them instead. DarkPaw hated that she had to train with the most idiotic of cats in the clan, not only was he the most stupid, he was too soft. Whenever one of them winced or made a pained face, he would jump into action and stumble around, making a fool of himself trying to get them to calm down and rest. This was also when DarkPaw became leader, which was certain in her golden eyes, things would change, _drastically_. She had heard about some of the evil cats from RiverFern, DuskClan's medicine cat. And honestly, she wondered why they were considered evil, because they killed a few cats? Because they wanted power? So what, everyone wants power, power is the key to everything.

"Well, I wanted to tell you guys something!" The tabby cheered.

"Oh, what is it, BeaverPaw?" LightPaw asked.

" CoalStar said she's taking all three of us to the Red Oaks for the next gathering!" BeaverPaw said, eyes shining in the dim light of the den.

"Oh goodie! Going to 'Bloody Oaks' so we can shout at each other and declare war!" DarkPaw said sarcastically.

"DarkPaw, this very important. Gatherings are a good opportunity to learn and meet new cats!" LightPaw explained.

DarkPaw just rolled her eyes and said, "Yeah, yeah. Whatever"

The three heard the high pitched yowl of their leader from the FoxRock. BeaverPaw and LightPaw scurried out of the den, while DarkPaw sauntered out. Setting in front of the large rock in the middle of the clearing, the three waited for their leader's announcement. Soon other cats joined them and their leader finally appeared at the top of the rock.

"Cats of DuskClan, hear me, CoalStar, Leader of DuskClan. I have an important announcement. Tomorrow is the Gathering, I now am going to list the cats that are to attend this event with me. RiverFern, WillowStripe, EagleTail, FoxHeart, OakClaw, DarkPaw, LightPaw, BeaverPaw and LargePaw."

A small murmur of approval swept through the clan and CoalStar jumped down from the FoxRock.

"Oh this is going to be fun, isn't it DarkPaw?" LightPaw exclaimed.

"Whatever." DarkPaw sighed.

Little did DarkPaw know, she was about to enter a world of chaos, and _she _will be it's queen.


	2. Allegianges One

**DuskClan**  
**Leader: **_CoalStar- a black-and grey she-cat with orange eyes. _

** Deputy: **_LightningHeart-__ a bright yellow tom with deep blue eyes and black paws. {Related to RiverFern}_

** Medicine Cat: **_RiverFern-__ a brown she-cat with bright green eyes a black paw. {Related to LightningHeart}_

**Warriors(_Toms and She-cats without kits_)**

_WillowPelt- a deep-brown shaggy she-cat with a missing eye. {Related to BeaverPaw and SharpPaw}_

_DarkTail- a white and grey tom with a black tail and grey eyes._

_FireSwirl- a brown-redish tom with orange swirls on his flank and sides of his head, blue eyes. { Related to BeaverPaw and SharpPaw}_

_BlueEye- a brownish black tortoiseshell she-cat with bright neon blue eyes._

_BrightPelt- a tan tom with brown specs and eyes._

_PatchFace- A brown tom with a big black splotch on his face and yellow eyes._

**Apprentices(_More than six moons old, in training to become warriors)_**

_BeaverPaw- a bright brown tom with a black tail and feet, green eyes. {Related to FireSwirl, SharpPaw and WillowPelt}_

_DarkPaw- a black shaggy-furred she-cat with piercing yellow eyes._

_LightPaw- a white she-cat with bright blue eyes and light grey around the muzzle._

_CrowPaw- a dark grey tom with black legs and tail, yellow eyes._

_SharpPaw- a bright brown tom with blue eyes and sharp claws. {Related to BeaverPaw, FireSwirl and WillowPelt.}_

**Queens(_She-cats expecting or nursing kits)_**

_YellowHeart- A blonde she-cat with deep brown eyes and a heart-like-shape on her right flank. _

_BlackClaw- a Black she-cat with blue eyes._

_BlueBlossom- a blueish-gray she-she cat, often has a flower attached to one of her ears._

**_Elders(Former warriors and queens, now retired.)_**

_TigerPelt- a tiger-like tom with yellow eyes_

_Ash- a former rouge, dark grey fur with orange eyes_

_SpottedEar- a black she-cat with white spots on her ears and some on her legs._

**Hey, guys. Sorry I haven't been updating and writing a lot, that's my fault and I accept it. I'm also going on a Warriors spree, so if you haven't read the books, read them! They're by Erin Hunter. If you haven't noticed, this is just an introduction chapter, there are two more introduction chapters, for the clans, that is. So there may be more intro chapts, just saying.**

**~DarkPawz**


	3. I'm Leaving DuskClan

The group of DuskClan cats made their trek through the forest, following their beloved leader, CoalStar. The forest was thick with shrubbery and trees, making it easy to get lost. Many cats knew their way around, but the sudden twists and turns confused the poor souls, leading them away from their destination.

DarkPaw wasn't looking forward to the gathering, _at all_. In fact, she wished her mother hadn't picked her to go. She wished she could of just said no and walked away from her the moment she called her name. But she couldn't, not because she was her mother, no, because she was her _leader_. Her sister, on the other hand, was very happy. BeaverPaw was just like LightPaw, bouncing about and asking cats if they were excited. Though there was one apprentice that was similar to DarkPaw, CrowPaw.

CrowPaw was always an outcast, similar along the lines of DarkPaw, but DarkPaw was forced to "socialize" with the other cats in the clan. Both CrowPaw's mother and father died while he was at a young age, only five moons old. He was left, with no brothers, no sisters, not even a single kin member. He hated just about every cat within the clan, but odd enough, he got along with DarkPaw.

"CrowPaw, what are you thinking about our "first gathering"? I think it's a loud of fox dung." DarkPaw grumbled, glancing over at her clan mate.

CrowPaw was silent for a minute, then slowed down, trailing behind the group of cats. Curious, DarkPaw followed. When they were far enough away from listening ears, CrowPaw spoke.

"I'll tell you what I think, I think this is a perfect opportunity to sneak out of the clan-"

"What?!"

"I know it sounds a little weird, but I have a perfect reason to." CrowPaw explained

"Oh yeah? Then start explaining." DarkPaw demanded.

CrowPaw chuckled, " I have discovered I have relations out of the Clan. I'm leaving to go with them, they live on a Twoleg farm."

DarkPaw felt a small pang of depression, her only friend was leaving the Clan. That meant no more making fun of LightningHeart , no more small afternoon chats, no more skipping training to go taunt the Kittypets on the other side of the forest. It was all over. He was leaving.

"CrowPaw..." DarkPaw said, gloomily hanging her head.

"Yes?" CrowPaw responded bluntly.

"I-I"m coming with you!" She shouted, glaring at him.

"What!? You can't come! Your mother will-" CrowPaw panicked, only to be interrupted.

"She'll what? It's my decision, she can't stop me!" DarkPaw hissed.

The two heard their leader's yowl from the front of the group they were closing in on the Red Oaks. CoalStar sat at the front of the group and called for her daughters. When the two arrived, she ordered them to look out over the clearing.

"Hopefully one of you will inherit the heart of a leader, this clan deserves to lead by the best cats, and the best cats only." CoalStar said sternly.

DarkPaw looked at the clearing. It was dark, and the outlines of what looked like millions of cats sat in front and around a fallen tree, an oak. Three larger oaks surrounded the oak. Even though it was not leaf fall yet, the leaves of the trees were the most brilliant shades of orange and red, a fiery combination.

Though the forest was beautiful, it was not beautiful as her friendship with CrowPaw, nothing was stopping her from leaving on that night. She trusted CrowPaw with her life, and she wouldn't mind risking her life to safe him. She was not giving this a second thought, if CrowPaw left the Clan, then so did she.

SunClan cats were already spread out across the clearing, so typical of them to be first. CoalStar lead her cats into the clearing and jumped on top of the fallen oak tree, accompanied by LightningHeart, Where they met two other cats. FallingStar and ShadowClaw, Leader and Deputy of SunClan.

"Good evening, CoalStar, LightningHeart." FallingStar greeted, dipping her head and smiling.

"Indeed, a good evening, especially for a gathering." CoalStar Replied, setting down beside her loyal deputy.

ShadowClaw was the next to strike up a conversation with the Dusk-Clanners, "LightningHeart, how is your sister, RiverFern? I heard she became Medicine Cat last Leaf Fall."

"Oh, yes, she's doing just fine, she was always good with injured cats, ever since kit hood." LightningHeart happily replied.

The cats chatted between themselves, their clans doing the same. Medicine cats on the other edge of the large fallen oak, speaking of StarClan and good herbs to use for certain patients. Warriors showing off their apprentices, and apprentices meeting new friends and rivals.

Soon enough, DawnClan made it to the gathering, a bit more late than usual. Their leader, RougeStar was looking quite ticked. Glaring at FallingStar, he leaped onto the oak and hissed for every cat to be quiet. Everyone did just that ans waited for the leaders to speak.

"FallingStar!" RougeStar hissed, "Why have your warriors been in DawnClan territory!"

FallingStar narrowed her eyes, "_My warriors_ have done nothing of the sort, RougeStar. Perhaps they are Rouges, or even Dogs?"

The DawnClan warriors looked at each other, murmuring things about dogs and Rouge Cats. After a few moments they stopped and some of them glared at SunClan. They were sure that it was SunClan invading their territory and taking their prey.

* * *

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm kind of taking a break from Fairy Tail FanFiction. I still hope you enjoy this type of fan fiction though!**

**~DarkPawz**


	4. Allegianges Two

**SunClan**

**Leader:** _FallingStar-a white short-haired she-cat with peanut butter calico on her head, paws and tail, light gold eyes. {Related to ShadowClaw and TearDrop}_

**Deputy:** _ShadowClaw- a dark peanut butter calico with white paws and tips on her ears and white eyes. {Related to FallingStar and TearDrop}_

_Medicine Cat: TearDrop- a black and white she-cat, white on her paws and a white scythe on her head, green eyes. {Related to ShadowClaw and FallingStar}_

**Warriors (Toms and She-cats without kits)**

_Tracker- a short haired black and grey tiger striped large tom with excellent hearing and sense of smell, grey eyes. Former KittyPet_

_Valley- a senior warrior, yellow tom with scroungy fur, visual wounds, yellow eyes. Former KittyPet_

_OakStripe- a dark brown she-cat with black stripes and red eyes. _

_WickerThorn- a dark brown tom with black stripes and yellow eyes. _

_SilverStone- silver and grey tom with green eyes._

**Apprentices(Six moons old, in training to become warriors)**

_RockPaw- a dark grey tom with grey paws and blue eyes_

_WisePaw- a black and white she-cat with green eyes._

_FrogPaw- a brown tom with green eyes and black spots._

_WindPaw- a silver she-cat with one blue and one green eye, dark grey spots._

**_Queens(She-cats expecting or nursing kits)_**

_RiverClaw- a bluish-grey she-cat with green eyes and a black stripe starting at her forehead and ending at her tail._

_RoseThorn- a redish-brown she-cat expecting kits, blue eyes._

_VinePool- a dark grey she-cat with a long fringe over her left eye, yellow eyes._

**Elders(Former warriors and queens who are now retired**

_BlackFur- a black tom with green eyes, oldest cat in SunClan._

* * *

**_Here's a little 'Fun Fact', FallingStar, ShadowClaw, TearDrop,Tracker and Valley are all based off of my cats! :D_**

**_FallingStar=Princess_**

**_ShadowClaw=Hershey_**

**_TearDrop=Kisses_**

**_Tracker=Bruce_**

**_Valley=Thomas/Tom_**

**_~DarkPawz_**


	5. Allegiances Three

**DawnClan**

**Leader:** _RougeStar- a big brown tabby tom with deep purplish-blue eyes._

**Deputy:**_ GreyHeart- a dark grey tom with redish-brown eyes.  
_

**Medicine Cat:** _LeopardLeaf- a light brown tom with deep brown leopard spots and long legs, bronze eyes._

**Warriors(_Toms and She-cats without kits_)**

_PineFur- a redish brown she-she cat with yellow eyes_

_CloudClaw- a swift, whitish-grey she cat with blue eyes and black spots under her left eye._

_MintLeaf- a black she-cat with dark green eyes and a white foot._

_DeathClaw- a black tom with a skull-like marking on the right side of his face, bright yellow eyes and abnormally long claws._

**__****Apprentices(_More than six moons old, in training to become warriors)_**

_JaggedPaw- a scruffy white tom with black eyes_

_RiverPaw- a bluish-back tom with bright blue eyes._

___**Queens(**__She-cats expecting or nursing kits)_

_WhiteWillow- white, yellow and bright brown calico she-cat, blue eyes, only Queen in the nursery at this time._

**_Elders(Former warriors and queens, now retired.)_**

_None_


End file.
